Обсуждение:Статуя богини Тауэрт
Название статьи Название должно быть просто "Статуя". Т.к. явно это не Себек. Из интервью :Помимо мертвых, в финале этого сезона фанаты шоу увидят знаменитую четырехпалую статую под долгожданным углом. “Вы видели ее ногу, вы видели ее спину,” напоминает исполнительный продюсер, Деймон Линделоф. Не прошло и трех сезонов, а мы увидим ее лицевую сторону. Майкл Эмерсон решил провести собственное расследование по этому поводу, когда узнал, что так же самая фигура была изображена на плитке Храма (прим. Rage – TvGuide не уверены, является ли эта информация предположением актера, или же в финале ему был раскрыт маленький секрет, и тогда он решил узнать больше о том, с чем имеет дело его персонаж). Узнав с кем еще из древнеегипетских существ “дружила” богиня, и в какой отрезок времени, Майкл сказал следующее: :Это Тауэрт, богиня-покровительница рождения, беременных женщин и новорождённых. Это вполне логично согласовывается с нашей темой, не находите? :--Ireader 20:01, 14 мая 2009 (UTC) Согласен, пока точно о том чья это статуя говорить нельзя, поэтому "статуя" или "четырех лапая статуя" вполне логично, а еще можно назвать "Статуя Джейкоба"))) На официальном сайте шоу появилась такая запись: :And as the camera pulls back, we see what we've been waiting to see since we first glimpsed that four-toed foot over three years ago... the towering, majestic statue of the Egyptian goddess Taweret. ... Bram looks at the piece of tapestry and sees the Taweret statue on it. :http://abc.go.com/primetime/lost/index?pn=recap#t=162212&d=201648 :--Ireader 20:03, 14 мая 2009 (UTC) :: • Согласна, надо переименовать либо просто в "Статуя" либо в "Статуя богини Тауэрт" либо в просто "Статуя Тауэрт". --CarrieWhite 07:32, 16 мая 2009 (UTC) :: • Я конешно не со зла, но вы сами то на нее посмотрите!это точно не тауэрт!у нее бы выделялся живот!это точно себек даже зубы торчат!У Тауэрт ниже в 2 раза , тк она гиппопотам! А тут тело человеческое!только рот крокодилий...я конешно понимаю, что осоциаций больше с тауэрт но это как минимум не она!посмотрите на волосы! http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f9/Taweret_statue.jpg Тауэрт с языком это как минимум не такие. И у Тауэрт всегда высунутый язык! Под таким углом было бы его видно!). У тауэрт волосы до пола! Я нашел картинок 50 и на всех у нее волосы до пола. А теперь посмотрите на Себека, такая же фигура! И телосложение! Он, бог воды, мягко, но вписывается! http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/76/Egypt.Sobek.01.jpg Собек И волосы до лопаток, как и на статуе! и еще вот такой же крест как и тут! http://www.foxdesign.ru/legend/img/sobek.gif http://photofile.ru/photo/egyptmaat/115041078/xlarge/116443859.jpg :: • Где у Тауэрт ВСЕГДА волосы до пола? Не выдумывайте! Где у Тауэрт ВСЕГДА высунут язык? http://images.google.com.ua/images?hl=ru&lr=&um=1&q=Taweret&sa=N&start=20&ndsp=20 Изображения Тауэрт в Гугле --Ireader 10:56, 16 мая 2009 (UTC) :: • Это не крокодил совсем. Сходство с Таурет очень большое: --CarrieWhite 10:49, 16 мая 2009 (UTC) :: • Ой, устал я! Давайте оставим так до выяснения этой загадки! :: • И будем путать читателей? У Тауэрт, кстати, четыре пальца, ко всему прочему. В общем, кто за переименование статьи в "Статуя богини Тауэрт"? --CarrieWhite 11:02, 16 мая 2009 (UTC) Администратор: В связи с тем, что на официальном сайте АВС появилась информация о том, что четырехпалая статуя - это статуя богини Тауэрт, то переименовать необходимо. Что касается споров похожа-непохожа, то он не актуален, так как здесь представлено видение сценаристов и режиссёров, а они могут позволить себе некоторые вольности - это же художественное кино, а не документальное. Скорее всего, именно из-за споров фанатов и был дан официальный комментарий телеканала АВС. Прошу всех ещё раз обратить внимание на страницу: Обсуждение шаблона:Внимание. Там представлен компромиссный вариант по поводу предложения MsDream. : Да уж, создатели сериала отожгли. Великоваты вольности при их-то стремлении к проработке деталей) Изображение А вам не кажется что картинка в инфобоксе слишком большая какая-то? --CarrieWhite 14:50, 27 мая 2009 (UTC) Администратор: На английском странице размер аналогичен. Это связано с тем, что в шаблоне инфобокса заложена определенная ширина картинки по горизонтали. В принципе, я не вижу смысла в копировании изображения с агнл. Лостпедии, так как они просто хотели добиться большего разрешения. Можно самим сделать скриншот из эпизода и вырезать картинку "по-квадратнее". Сделала. Мне кажется теперь статья выглядит аккуратнее. --CarrieWhite 13:23, 28 мая 2009 (UTC) Администратор: Молодец! Ошибки Исправила несколько грамматических ошибок... Люди может будет все-таки ЛОСТ-педия, а не тренинг первоклашек?) :Спасибо за Вашу помощь проекту, в Лостпедии действительно иногда встречаются ошибки, мы ещё далеки от совершенства. Мы же все обычные люди и даже в Википедии порой натыкаешься на ошибку, но на то это и общий проект, принцип "правьте смело" никто не отменял. Ещё раз спасибо. --Mex 07:39, октября 17, 2009 (UTC) в таком случае не поленюсь отбетить странички систематически) =) М.